2013–14 Los Angeles Kings season
(41 games) | MinorLeague = Manchester Monarchs (AHL) Ontario Reign (ECHL) | GoalsLeader = Anze Kopitar (29) | AssistsLeader = Anze Kopitar (41) | PointsLeader = Anze Kopitar (70) | PlusMinusLeader = (+): Anze Kopitar (34) ( ): Mike Richards ( ) | PIMLeader = Kyle Clifford (81) | WinsLeader = Jonathan Quick (27) | GAALeader = Martin Jones (1.81) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = Yes | StanleyCup = Yes }} The 2013–14 Los Angeles Kings season is the 47th season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on June 5, 1967. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Playoffs The Los Angeles Kings entered the playoffs as the Pacific Division's third seed. They faced the San Jose Sharks in the first round. The Kings became only the fourth team in NHL history to win a series when trailing 3-0 in that series with their game 7 win over the Sharks in the Pacific Division Semifinals.Kings complete comeback, advance to face Ducks The Kings later became the first team to advance to the Stanley Cup Finals having played 21 games. The Kings later became the first team to win three Game 7s on the road. The Kings clinch their second Stanley Cup Finals berth in three years, and they will take on Eastern champions, the New York Rangers. The Kings won the Stanley Cup in a double-overtime Game 5 victory. This is the 2nd Stanley Cup Championship in 3 years. |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | Legend: Player statistics Final Stats Skaters Note: GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Final Stats Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; GS = Games Started; TOI = Time on Ice; W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SV = Saves; SA = Shots Against; SV% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts; G = Goals; A = Assists; PIM = Penalty Minutes Final stats †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Kings. Stats reflect time with the Kings only. ‡Traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Kings only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record Roster Awards and records Awards Transactions The Kings have been involved in the following transactions during the 2013–14 season: Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Los Angeles Kings' picks at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, that was held in Newark, New Jersey on June 30, 2013. ;Draft notes * The Los Angeles Kings' first-round pick went to the Columbus Blue Jackets as the result of a February 23, 2012 trade that sent Jeff Carter to the Kings in exchange for Jack Johnson and this pick. * The Edmonton Oilers' second-round pick went to the Los Angeles Kings as the result of a trade on June 30, 2013 that sent a second and third-round pick in 2013 (57th and 88th overall) and Carolina’s fourth-round pick in 2013 (96th overall) to Edmonton in exchange for this pick. * The Los Angeles Kings’ second-round pick went to the St. Louis Blues (via Edmonton), Los Angeles traded this pick to the Edmonton Oilers as the result of a trade on June 30, 2013 that sent a second-round pick in 2013 (37th overall) to Los Angeles in exchange for a third-round pick in 2013 (88th overall), Carolina’s fourth-round pick in 2013 (96th overall) and this pick. * The Los Angeles Kings’ third-round pick went to the Edmonton Oilers as the result of a trade on June 30, 2013 that sent a second-round pick in 2013 (37th overall) to Los Angeles in exchange for a second-round pick in 2013 (57th overall), Carolina’s fourth-round pick in 2013 (96th overall) and this pick. * The Phoenix Coyotes' fourth-round pick went to the Los Angeles Kings (via Columbus and Philadelphia) as a result of a February 26, 2013 trade that sent Simon Gagne to the Flyers in exchange for this pick. * The Montreal Canadiens' fifth-round pick went to the Los Angeles Kings as a result of an April 2, 2013 trade that sent Davis Drewiske to the Canadiens in exchange for this pick. * The Dallas Stars' seventh-round pick went to the Los Angeles Kings as a result of a June 23, 2012 trade that sent Edmonton's 2012 seventh-round pick to the Stars in exchange for this pick. * The Los Angeles Kings' seventh-round pick went to the New Jersey Devils as the result of a trade on June 30, 2013 that sent a seventh-round pick in 2015 to Los Angeles in exchange for this pick. See also * 2013–14 NHL season References Category:Los Angeles Kings seasons Category:2014 in hockey Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons